A Ride A Long With A Difference
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Doctor Addison was determined to make a difference in Seattle. Buzz or tipsy driving was on the rise and the police wanted to bring a community awareness to the parents and the area colleges. Young people found driving in an impaired condition would be escorted back to college or their parent or guardian to be punished.
1. Chapter 1

A Ride A Long With A Difference

Disclaimer: I do not own the television story Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters. There is no financial gain from the writing or posting of this story. All rights reserved.

Addison Montgomery believed it was not enough as a citizen, doctor and aunt to her newly discovered niece, Christine to give public speeches and raise money to stop teen drunk driving. She decided to put her butt on the line and volunteer to take part in ride a longs with the Seattle Police where tipsy drivers would be pulled over and their parents notified by the college they were attending or high school as part of an intervention.. She would have first hand accounts of the dangerous and selfish practice rationalized by teens and coeds who drove tipsy. The findings would be put to use, although if Addison had her way there would be some sore behinds red as the stop lights they were known to blow through. Her Seattle hospital had donated money for radio, TV and transit board ads along with support for Dr. Montgomery Addison to speak to mothers of concerned college and high school students. All her efforts were designed to make top of mind the issue of 'Tipsy Drinking' and make examples of students which would make peers take notice and change their bad behavior. It was called The Doc Ride A Long.

It was a misty foggy night on the beltway that ringed the city of Seattle skyline and the iconic Space Needle uniquely dominating the sky in blue lit spires and the red glowing top. Perhaps that red dome should have served as a warning to the naughty young ladies barreling down the road with a tipsy Christine behind the wheel. If she knew an unmarked police car patrolling for drunk and tipsy driving would soon approach, she would have scrunched her behind in her car seat involuntarily in fear for her rear if Aunt Addison the good lady doc found out about her current driving condition. The nineteen year-old college coed knew it was wrong to drive in her tipsy state, but someone had to get her and her three friends home.

The foggy mist was penetrated by flashing blue lights in her mirror. The driver's heart sunk as she realized she was about to face the consequences of tipsy driving. Had she not stayed in her lane? She did remember a couple of times feeling and hearing the rougher gravel of the shoulder of the road, but she was in control of her faculties. The blue lights got brighter as they closed in on the back bumper of a black four door car. Riding shot gun with the officer was Dr. Montgomery Addison who was tired of seeing the babies of Seattle she delivered maimed and killed in drinking related accidents. That is why her butt was in the seat, to make a difference and be able to relate first hand accounts when her speaking engagements started. A sudden blast of a siren rented the air and the female driver gripped the steering wheel like it was her lifeline. The foreign black car pulled off onto the shoulder followed closely by the unmarked patrol car with its blue flashing bubble lights which illuminated the northeastern night sky.

The frightened feminine diver swept her brown hair out of her face and let down her window. You could hear a pin drop as the police officer put on his wide brim hat and approached her car window. The college student swallowed, so hard it was audible to the others inside the car. Just when the young lady thought it could not get any worse she noticed a tall female with long brown hair dressed in a white doctor's coat and pants approaching the car from the other side. Frantically she remembered the doc ride a long program and knew she was in BIG Trouble! The doc was from Mercy Hospital, but she hoped she would take mercy on her.

Chapter One:


	2. Blue Lights, Chapter2

A Ride A Long With A Difference, Addison

Disclaimer located in Chapter One.

Chapter Two:

Perhaps if Christine had been aware her Aunt Addison the doctor activist was in the patrol car that was tasked with stopping young people from drinking and driving was pulling up behind her she would have thought better of being behind the wheel while tipsy. The nineteen year old college student had acted in a capricious manner endangering her, car mates and others on the road.

Addison's two nieces Amelia and Christine were escorted to the police car and were put in the back of the patrol car since their aunt was present on the scene.

Christine pursed her lips and whispered to Amelia "Why is Aunt Addison in such a snit? I was just driving tipsy. Her aunt was such a mature fart." Both girls cautiously giggled.

"CLICK"

"What was that sound, Amelia? I don't know it came from the front seat." Christine said.

Christine heard words that hurt and made her feel guilty, words that spoke to her tipsy driving.

"Reckless, selfish, immature," the aged teen's behavior was called out by Doc Addison while the policeman stood there with his hands crossed across his barrel chest.

"I can't believe Christine you would have the freaking nerve to drive tipsy when we had this conversation and you knew I was going to be the spokesperson against buzz and tipsy driving.

"But, Aunt Addison I am not drunk, I am just tipsy!" Christine tried to rationalize her behavior.

"Amelia, Christine get your arse in the back of that patrol car and I will be right along." Aunt Addison angrily ordered her charges.

Christine and Amelia moved they're heinies fast and the quick hippie movement of their tight skirted butts with a visible panty line was a treat for the police officer to savor. Not to mention their pantied bottoms were peeking out as they moved forward in a hurry.

"I think the girls and me need to have a talk down by that split rail fence in the valley over there. May I borrow a couple of your police issue flashlights? I think this is best taken care of between us girls officer."

The patrol officer left the blue bubble lights on and handed Addison two of the Maglite strong beam police issue Flashlights. She handed then to the other two girls that had chosen to get into the car with her two nieces. The passengers were also guilty too of using very poor judgment getting into a car with a driver they knew had been drinking.

Once Doc Addison jumped on my capricious indiscreet behavior the rest was history! Aunt Addison a competent doctor struck a deal with the police officer claiming it was the art of the deal. When her plan and remedy was implemented we did not have a chance and did not see it coming.

Christine, Amelia and her other two friends all dressed in jean skirts that barely covered their butts and black shiny pantyhose got out of the black Opel Corsa. The officer handed the flashlight to Christine got an unpleasant feeling predicting they were in for a searing talk down by the fence.

What was the clicking sound in the front seat? Please Read & Review.

End of Chapter Two:


End file.
